A Pirate's Quest For Freedom
by Aleko97
Summary: Kanzo D Ryuu is a young man with a mysterious past. His dream is to gather his own pirate crew and sail the greatest sea in the world, The Grand Line. Ryuu and his comrades will have exciting adventures, meet extraordinary people, and battle powerful enemies. All in order to complete his ultimate goal... and become truly free.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One : His Name Is Kanzo D Ryuu_**

On the summer island of Abyss in East Blue, Kanzo D Ryuu set off on his journey. He had medium length black hair, brushed back to reveal his face. He had good bone structure, with a strong jawline and prominent cheek bones; these were highlighted by the light stubble that grew on the lower half of his face. But perhaps the most noticeable thing about him was the fact that he had blood red eyes. This attribute had always intimidated people, and along with the menacing grin he usually wore he was often described to look like some kind of demonic creature. Over his right eye he had a scar passing from the right hand side of his forehead down over his eye and ended in line with his right nostril. He was at the height of physical fitness, with broad shoulders, muscular arms legs and torso. He was also quite tall, just about reaching six foot. He wore a pair of black jeans, tall black boots, a white T-shirt and a long black coat which flowed down to his knees. As he made his way down the road with a rucksack and Katana flung over his right shoulder, he took one last glance at his village.

"So long bastards" he said to himself with his usual sinister smile spread across his face. "Now then, let's go tear the world apart."

After a couple of minutes walking he came to a crossroads. The sign in the middle indicated the three new possible locations. The one that caught Ryuu's eye however was the road leading to Abyss's harbor town of 'New Beginnings'.

"I also thought that name was a bit tongue in cheek" Ryuu said to himself, and with that he set off towards his destination.

After walking for an hour or so, Ryuu reached the top of a tall hill. He looked out across the open sea and his smile grew even further. After appreciating the huge mass of water, he looked and spotted New Beginnings. It was a relatively large town for an island as small as Abyss, but then it was one of the most popular trading points in East Blue. When Ryuu arrived the town was bustling with activity. Market stalls selling all kinds of produce were dotted all around. Some were selling beautiful cloth and silk, while others sold exotic fruit, vegetables and various different meats and fish.

Suddenly there was a loud bang which came from the local tavern, and several people came rushing out. Some of them screaming and a couple crying with fear. An elderly man stood next to Ryuu began to shake his head, a look of contempt, spread across his face.

"It's those bloody pirates again" he growled. "Can't they just move on and leave us alone."

"Pirates?" Ryuu asked.

"Oh? Oh yes" he grumbled noticing Ryuu's presence. "They arrived about a week ago, we don't really mind when pirates turn up as they're good for business. They come and spend all their loot here ya know?" He looked up at Ryuu and before Ryuu had a chance to respond the old man continued anyway. "But this lot have been nothing but trouble. Someone suggested calling the marines the other day but even if we did it's take them several days to arrive."

At the mention of the marines Ryuu's entire body tensed up, his fists clenched up with anger.

"You alright there lad?" the old man had obviously noticed Ryuu's sudden change of mood. After quickly readjusting himself, Ryuu turned to face him.

"I'm fine." Ryuu smiled his sinister grin returning to face. The old man was obviously quite taken aback by Ryuu's sudden change. It was only then that he noticed Ryuu's blood red eyes.

"Wait a second?" The old man said, a look of terror growing on his wrinkled face. "Aren't you…" But before he could finish Ryuu had already began to make his way towards the tavern. These Pirates had caught his interest. Before he was to start on his own adventure he wanted to know what kind of people he was going to come across on his journey.

As he approached he heard laughter from inside. He walked through the door into the dimly lit room. The place stank of alcohol, the floor was covered with beer and broken glass and many of the tables and chairs had been thrown onto their sides. The bar seemed to be one of the only places which remained untouched. Despite the mess the room was full of about 20 people some sat on chairs, others leaning against the walls. As Ryuu took a few more steps, the room fell silent.

"Afternoon gentlemen" Ryuu said.

"Piss off kid!" One of the pirates shouted. "This ain't the place for nobodies like yourself"

"Now then" Ryuu retorted. "I'm not here to fight fella's; I only came for a drink, so why don't you pipe down for a while before I put you down permanently." There was silence for a moment , then suddenly the room burst out with howls of laughter.

"Who the hell you think you're talking to kid" The pirate laughed. "We're the Fumbar Pirates! Our Captains got a bounty on his head. You think someone like you can talk like that to us?" Ryuu didn't respond to this, he just stayed right where he was, his smile so wide that his teeth where bearing mockingly at those around him. "Nothing else to say?" The pirate laughed. Well then I guess I'll just have to wipe that creepy smile of yours right off your face." With that he stood up from where he was stood, he drew a knife from his belt and started charging towards Ryuu. His comrades laughed and cheered him on. As soon as he got close enough to Ryuu he stuck out is arm willing the knife towards Ryuu's heart. Ryuu drew his katana from its sheath. He calmly stepped to one side avoiding the knife and with a flash of his sword the pirate's head fell to the floor at his feet. A splash of blood landed on Ryuu's face. With his smile even wider than ever he licked the spot of blood off his cheek and stared menacingly at the rest of the pirates.

"So, who's next?" He asked.

* * *

><p>Hey guys. This is my new One Piece story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I've never written fan fiction before and I'm pretty new to the whole thing so please don't be too harsh with the reviews. However any constructive criticism is always welcome.<p>

As it usually takes a while to get into a new story, I'll be publishing a new chapter every day this week. Hopefully by the end of the week I'll have made my decision as to how often I want upload a chapter. So I'll inform you guys of the schedule on Sunday night.

Hopefully see you tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: The Bartenders Son, Yoshiro Enters**_

"So, who's next?"

The entire tavern was silent; the pirates couldn't believe what they'd just seen.

"You bastard!" one of them shouted. "Come on boys, let's get him, obviously he's skilled, but he won't be able to take all of us." The other pirates all nodded with agreement.

"Let's get him!" Another shouted. And with that the pirates charged. Some pulled out swords others pistols. Those with guns fired in Ryuu's direction, but with some light footwork and a couple of flashes of his sword he either dodged or repelled all the bullets.

"That all you got?" Ryuu sniggered. With one hand he held his katana and skilfully pushed back his short range attackers, and with his other, from his belt he pulled several throwing knives, He threw them with force at his long range attackers and each found there mark. Those who weren't killed instantly screamed with pain much to their comrade's dismay. But before he could begin to focus his attention on his short range attackers, he heard a loud slamming noise from behind him.

"What the hell do you think you bastards are doing?"

The battling pirates all paused for a moment, Ryuu included, in order to see who had spoken. A tall young man stood in the door way. He was just shorter than Ryuu at about five foot eleven. He had long brown hair, tied back in a ponytail, and large brown eyes. Like Ryuu he was slender but muscular, he wore dark blue trousers, black boots similar to Ryuu's and a baggy white t-shirt, it's collar hung low on his chest revealing some light chest hair. On his waist he wore a brown belt with twin pistols strapped to either side, his hands currently resting on their handles.

"Sorry about this" Ryuu said. "I'm just taking out the trash."

"Why you!" One of the pirates cried. His sword raised high above his head ready to strike. But before Ryuu could react there was the sound of a gunshot, Ryuu felt the bullet fly past his ear and the pirate fell to the floor, dead.

Ryuu turned around to see the brown haired man stood there pistol in hand. The barrel was smoking, from the bullet it had just fired.

"Impressive." Ryuu said. "But I could have handled that myself."

"I didn't do it for you scar face." The young man replied. "I'm just trying to make an example of you fools."

Only four pirates now remained standing, finally they were beginning to sense they were out matched. "Let's get out of here!" One of them cried. The others nodded in agreement, and quickly they began to scurry towards the door.

"You think I'm going to let you escape?" Ryuu roared, His eyes flashing with hunger, his sinister grin reaching indescribable proportions. But before he could chase after them the brown haired man slammed his leg into Ryuu's stomach. Ryuu flew back several feet and landed hard on his back.

"Oh so you want to play now do you?" Ryuu coughed.

"Not at all." the man replied. "I just don't want any more blood to be spilt."

"Well aren't you just a wonderfully moralistic bastard. Not a lot of people can claim they don't want bloodshed with a straight face after shooting a man. But you do it quite well."

The brown haired man smiled and offered Ryuu his hand. Ryuu took it and he was soon back up on his feet.

"I'm Yoshiro." The man said.

"I'm Ryuu" Ryuu replied. "You own this joint then?" He asked while looking around the filthy bar.

"No, it's my fathers." Yoshiro replied. "But no doubt he was the first one out the door when the pirates started getting too boisterous."

"I see… That was an impressive shot, back there" Ryuu said. "Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

"My uncle taught me. He said to me once that with pirates coming here and causing trouble on a regular basis, we've got to know how to defend ourselves."

"And where's your uncle now?" Ryuu asked.

"He's out at sea. He's a pirate." As the only response he got from Ryuu was a smirk and a raised eyebrow he continued with his story. "But he's not like the scum we just got rid of." He argued. "He's just a guy who wants to be free, and in his opinion being a pirate is the best way of finding freedom."

"I recon me and your uncle would get on well." Ryuu replied finally.

"And why's that?" Yoshiro asked.

"Because we appear to have a similar idea of freedom" The room was silent for a while but as Yoshiro finally began to catch on he cried out in surprise.

"You're a Pirate?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah I am, well…" Ryuu paused for a second. "I don't have a ship or a crew yet, but sooner or later I'll find one then we'll travel to the Grand Line, the greatest sea in the world."

There was another long pause. "So you're not a pirate then." Yoshiro grumbled.

"Yeah I am!" Ryuu argued.

"You don't even have a single crew member!"

"Well…" Ryuu smiled. "Maybe not, but I think I've just found one."

* * *

><p>What does Ryuu mean by "..I think I've just found one."? Found out tomorrow.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three: Join My Crew _**

"Hang on a second?" Yoshiro stammered. "Are you talking about me?"

"You see anyone else worthy, standing around?" Ryuu snickered.

"But you only just met me, why would you ask someone you've only just met to be your first mate?"

"Do I need a reason? I'm a reckless guy what can I say." But Yoshiro seemed to remain skeptical so Ryuu continued. "Well the first thing about you that caught my interest was your marksman skills, the second thing was the way you described your uncle. Obviously you idolize him, and from my experience, people want to be like those they idolize right?"

"Look I appreciate the offer, honestly. But I can't just sail off with some guy I've only known for five minutes."

"Hmmm…" Ryuu murmured. "I suppose that's fair enough."

"Right so thanks again, but I've got to clean this place up so…"

"Oh I'm not leaving" Ryuu laughed.

"What?" Yoshiro stood there puzzled. The man who stood before him was unlike anyone he'd ever met. He was so unbelievably laid back and in many ways quite childlike, and yet there was something about him that truly frightened Yoshiro. Other than his demon like appearance, he emitted a seriously dark aura. The bloodlust he'd felt from Ryuu when he'd first entered the bar had really shaken him up.

"I'm not giving up on you just yet." Ryuu laughed. "You say you can't go out to sea with someone you've only just met right?" Yoshiro nodded, still puzzled. "Then I'll hang around you for a few days, help you clean up your tavern here, and once you get to know me a little better you'll have no choice but to come with me."

**xxx**

It took Ryuu a long time before he managed to convince Yoshiro to let him stick around. After the two men had finished cleaning up the tavern, Ryuu sat at the bar while Yoshiro poured him a drink.

"So…" Ryuu began, taking a large gulp from his glass. "You got any intel on those guys who were in here earlier?"

"Not much" Yoshiro replied. "They call themselves the Fumbar Pirates. Obviously from the name you can guess they work under a man called Captain Fumbar. He has a bounty on his head of fifteen million Beri.

"He doesn't sound too bad" Ryuu said. "I once knew someone worth Eighty million."

"And who was that?" Yoshiro asked. There was a long pause; Ryuu stared into space for a while. Then out of the blue Yoshiro noticed a tear appear in the corner of Ryuu's eye. "Are you alright he asked?"

Suddenly Ryuu snapped himself back to reality and wiped his eyes." Yeah fine" He said quickly. "Just got something in my eye that's all" A false smile accompanying his blatant lie.

"Right…" Yoshiro said, quickly moving on.

"So aren't you worried, these Fumbar pirates are going to come back?" Ryuu started. "I mean we did kill a load of them, I'm sure there Captain won't be too pleased, he might even turn up here himself."

Yoshiro stopped for a moment. He looked across the bar and noticed whatever signs of distress his companion had shown earlier were now completely gone; now they'd be replaced by Ryuu's usual grin and hungry eyes. "Forgive me if I'm wrong." Yoshiro began. "But it sounds to me like you want those pirates to return."

Ryuu's smile grew wider at Yoshiro's accusation. "What?" He said open mouthed. "But why ever would I want those bastards to come back?"

"You tell me?" Yoshiro replied sternly, obviously unimpressed with Ryuu's poor attempt at pretending to be offended.

Suddenly a middle aged man came staggering through the tavern doors. He scanned the room with wild eyes until he noticed Ryuu and Yoshiro at the bar.

"Dad?" Yoshiro exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Oh Yoshiro, thank goodness." The man sighed. He stopped a second to catch his breath.

"I ran off to find you, the pirates started going crazy in here!" He gasped." Then Mrs Worthing down the road told me she'd seen you coming in here a while ago and..."

"Relax dad everything's fine!" Yoshiro interrupted. "I and my companion here took care of them."

As Yoshiro gestured at him, Ryuu turned around to announce himself. "Hello sir I'm…"

"Kanzo D Ryuu!" Yoshiro's father interrupted.

"Yes, umm how did you…"

"Kanzo D Ryuu," The man repeated. "My goodness I haven't seen you for about twelve years, you look so much like your father."

Yoshiro watched this interaction with great interest. "So you to know each other?" Yoshiro asked.

"I'm so sorry." Yoshiro's father continued; completely ignoring his son's question.

There was silence for a long time, Ryuu was stood as still as stone, His eyes fixed on the man stood in front of him. Suddenly the silence was broken when an elderly woman hurried through the door, walking stick in hand.

"Mrs Worthing?"

"It's terrible" Mrs Worthing cried "Fumbar's pirates have gone mad. They're attacking everything, saying a couple of kids wiped out half the crew. They claim that they're going to rip the town apart!"

There was another long pause. The only noises that could be heard were the sounds of gunfire in the distance.

"Boys…" Yoshiro's father started. "You have to do something. Even if we call for the marines they won't…"

"There's no need to do that." Ryuu interrupted. "I'll take care of this Fumbar guy myself." You guys just stay put, this won't take long." But before he could leave Yoshiro grabbed his shoulder.

"Not so fast!" Yoshiro demanded." I'm coming with you. I can't let you keep all the fun for yourself, can I?" A playful smile crept across his face.

"You better not slow me down." Ryuu growled.

* * *

><p>So will Yoshiro become Ryuu's first mate? What is Ryuu's connection to Yoshiro's father? And will they be able to defeat Fumbar and his crew? Keep following 'Quest For Freedom' to find out.<p>

Sorry about this chapter being very conversation heavy. But I suppose that it can't all be action right?

Over the first three days I've had multiple views on this new story. I assume that is promising? However so far I haven't received any reviews. Please don't be shy guys, I'm always wanting to improve my writing, and fine tuning my characters and general plot lines. So if you have any ideas don't be shy to comment.

Chapter four will be posted tomorrow. I hope to see you there.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: The Fumbar Pirates, Yoshiro vs Fumbar Pirate Hugo**_

It didn't take long for the two companions to find Fumbar's men. All they had to do was follow the sound of gunfire and screaming. When they did finally arrive all they could see was chaos all around them. Market Stalls and buildings were set ablaze; people were running and shouting in all directions. The Fumbar Pirates were scattered all around, some of them attacking civilians, others smashing up shops and stalls while stealing any items of value. One pirate held a Molotov in his hand, and before it exploded he threw it with all his strength into the top window of a nearby house. The apparent owner of the house, a young woman, screamed with despair as a fire began its wave of destruction across the top floor. Yoshiro watched ias Ryuu ran up to the pirate and lifted him high into the air by the scruff of his neck.

"Tell me" Ryuu growled. "Do you know what it's like to lose your home, your family, everything you hold dear in a sudden explosion, caused by another?"

"What the hell are you doing?" the pirate roared. "Take your hands off me."

"Oh I don't think so." Ryuu said, a sinister grin developing on his face. "You're now going to learn what it feels like to burn." As he said this, the flames made their way down to the bottom floor of the house; the building began to collapse in upon itself. After taking one last look at the pirates horrified face, Ryuu Threw him with all his might through the bottom floor window and into the blazing inferno. There was a final explosion and the house collapsed completely, a pained scream could be heard from inside as the two floors met in a pile of fire, ash and timber.

Yoshiro could do nothing but watch in horror as this situation played out. But his attention was quickly drawn back to the battlefield as he heard a roar of anger from behind him. A huge man of at least seven feet tall stood in the middle of the road. His hair was short and black but on the left side it was cut much shorter than the other. On the same side, his face was badly scared Yoshiro assumed after closer inspection it was from some kind of burn. The huge man was topless, exposing his extremely muscular physique. On his bottom half he wore baggy dark green trousers.

"Vice-Captain Hugo!" One of the pirates shouted. "It's them, the two bastards who beat up our crewmates a couple of hours ago!" As he said this he pointed over towards Yoshiro and Ryuu who were both now staring at the large man.

"I understand" Hugo growled. "You two don't look like much, hows about you both come at me at once."

"Sorry to disappoint." Ryuu began." But I don't like to waste my time with small fry. Why don't you point us in the direction of your captain and I'll let you walk away without getting hurt?"

"It seems that words are wasted on scum like you." Hugo growled.

But before Ryuu could respond, Hugo launched himself across towards Ryuu at incredible speed for a man his size. Ryuu had to dive to one side in order to avoid getting struck in the face by Hugo's powerful right hook. He recovered from his dodge and was about to unsheathe his Katana when Yoshiro placed his hand on his arm.

"I'll deal with this guy" Yoshiro said. "You go find the captain."

Ryuu returned his half drawn katana to its sheath and smiled at Yoshiro."Hmm, you're behaving like a true first mate. Does this mean you've decided to join me?

Yoshiro returned the smile. "I tell you what, you help me save my village from these pirates and I'll consider joining you on your adventure." With that Ryuu nodded, turned on the spot and started sprinting down the road.

"Don't think I'll let you get away!" Hugo roared. But he froze as a bullet flew right past his ear. Yoshiro had drawn his two pistols and had them both aimed at the pirates head.

"I'm your opponent big guy!"

"I see you're a marksman." Hugo grinned. "You'll make for a good warm up before I go looking for your friend. That's if the Captain doesn't finish him off before I get the chance.

Like before, Hugo kicked off from the ground and flew towards Yoshiro his fist raised ready to strike. And like Ryuu, Yoshiro had to dive out of the way to avoid the assault. Mid role he began to fire, but Hugo was good at dodging as well, he moved gracefully from side to side avoiding the bullets as they flew towards him some grazing him but not enough to slow him down and before Yoshiro could react Hugo's huge fist connected with his face sending him flying several feet in the air and hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"You're too slow for me boy" Hugo laughed. "You shouldn't underestimate my speed just because I'm a big guy. As he was saying this Yoshiro lifted him-self off the ground, blood pouring from his nose which had obviously been broken.

"Ouch!" Yoshiro Groaned. "This is going to be tough."

* * *

><p>The battle against the Fumbar Pirates begins, and it seems Yoshiro has already got his work cut out. Find out the result of the fight tomorrow.<p>

So this is my first chapter which involves the start of a longer fight. Apologies if in the first couple of arcs my battle chapters aren't that great. Hopefully I'll improve.

Hopefully see you tomorrow guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five – Fight To Protect _**

"This is going to be tough" Yoshiro groaned, bringing his hand up to his bleeding nose.

"I'm glad you can still stand." Hugo said, with a hint of arrogance in his voice. "Otherwise this would have been boring."

"Don't make me laugh." Yoshiro retorted. "You best keep that speed of yours up. Or I'll be able to finish you off all too easily."

Before another word could be passed between the two men they both launched themselves towards each other. Yoshiro sent a cascade of bullets in Hugo's direction as he ran. Hugo slowed himself down in order to make it easier to avoid the barrage. He dived from side to side gradually moving closer to the charging Yoshiro. Hugo raised his fist once more but this time Yoshiro was ready for him. As Hugo swung, Yoshiro dodged quickly to the side, Hugo's fist just grazing his cheek, but that didn't slow him down. As Hugo stood there exposed, eye's wide with shock Yoshiro struck him on the right side of his head with the shaft of his pistol sending the large man crashing to the floor. But Yoshiro didn't stop there. Using the pistol in his other hand he fired another bullet at Hugo who was currently grasping the side of his head which was heavily bleeding. The large Pirate didn't have time to avoid the bullet completely but to stop It from hitting a vital spot Hugo turned to the side and cried out as the bullet went straight through his right shoulder.

"Bastard!" Hugo growled.

"That's two hits to me and only one to you" Yoshiro teased. "I hope you're not getting tired?"

Hugo's eyes flashed with anger as he picked himself off the floor. "I'll admit I'm impressed, What's your name boy."

"Yoshiro."

"Well then Yoshiro. I'm Vice- Captain of the Fumbar Pirates Hugo. I'll remember your name after you're dead."

"Bring it on!" Yoshiro shouted, quickly reloading the last of his ammo. " This'll be my last attack."

"You better make it count!" The Pirate roared diving forward.

As Hugo shot towards him, Yoshiro took one step back so one foot was in line with the other, he spread his legs shoulder width apart and raised his pistols to an equal height. As he did this he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he opened them he cried out…

_"Bullet Storm!"_

Yoshiro fired consecutively over and over his eyes never leaving his target until his guns were empty. Many of the bullets found there mark leaving several holes all over Hugo's body. The pirate stood there for a moment eyes wide and staring. Then he slowly fell backwards landing hard on his back. The impact making him cough up blood.

Yoshiro slowly approached his fallen foe, and he stared down at the pirate who was gasping for breath.

"Finish me!" Hugo grumbled. "You won, now finish me!"

But Yoshiro did nothing but stand there still staring at the fallen pirate.

"I'll go get a doctor" he began. "You stay here, I didn't hit any vital organs. so long as you keep still you'll be fine"

"But?" The Pirate gasped.

"I only fought you to protect my village and to allow Ryuu to go after your captain. I didn't fight you because I wanted to kill you."

"You're a fool!" Hugo shouted as Yoshiro began to walk away. "I would have killed you without a second thought."

At these words Yoshiro stopped for a second. He turned once again and smiled. "You're lucky I'm not you then." Then he once again began to make his way down the road leaving the pirate lying on the floor in a state of pure shock.

**xxx**

It didn't take Ryuu long before he reached the docks. From where he stood he could clearly see Fumbar's pirate ship. It was biggest ship in the harbor and could easily be identified by the pirate flag which blew in the wind at the top of the tallest mast.

"I'll start there." Ryuu said to himself as he cut down a pirate who'd come charging at him.

After running for another few minutes he reached the ship and with a huge jump he flew from the dock onto the deck. Suddenly he was surrounded by four pirates. Their swords where drawn and three of them began to quietly laugh to themselves while the fourth began to speak.

"Welcome to our ship intruder. We are The Fumbar Pirate's four commanders who work directly under vice-captain Hugo, my name…"

But before the pirate could finish Ryuu had drawn his katana and with a flash the four pirates fell to the ground in a puddle of their own blood.

"Sorry." Ryuu said." I'm not interested in small fry."

"Very Impressive!" Came a voice from behind Ryuu, who quickly span round to find it's source. A young man about the same height as Ryuu was sat on a barrel at the far end of the deck quietly observing what had just transpired."

"Who are you?" Ryuu Growled.

"Oh, my name is Fumbar, Captain of the Fumbar pirates."

* * *

><p>Eck, I completely forgot to upload this chapter last night. I'm really sorry guys. But it's up now as you can see. I'll upload today's chapter later this afternoon.<p>

So Yoshiro came out victorious. I bet you didn't see that coming? Tonight's chapter focuses on Ryuu and Fumbar's fight.

A big thank you to my very first reviewer. You know who you are. I'll take your advice on board and I'm thrilled that you're becoming interested in my characters.

Anyway, see you later guys.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six – Ryuu Vs Fumbar_**

"I'm Fumbar, captain of the Fumbar Pirates. And who might you be?"

"Kanzo D Ryuu, Pirate."

"Pirate eh?" Fumbar said, his eyebrow raised." And what does a fellow pirate want with me?"

"I'm here to fight you. Once I beat you. I'll be able to win over this guy I want to become my first mate. He'll be so grateful that I defeated you and protected his town; he'll have to join me."

"Seems to me like a lot of trouble to win over one guy?"

"That's for me to decide."

"Okay." Fumbar said after a short pause. "That's fair enough. But why does a pirate like you, care so much about this pathetic excuse for a town?

"I don't!" Ryuu laughed. "But I don't think it would be a good start to a relationship if I let my first mate's town get burned to the ground."

Fumbar smiled a sadistic smile. "Well then Kanzo D Ryuu, let's see what you've got." As he said this Fubar withdrew a long sword which had been strapped to his back and held in front of him in both hands. Ryuu, whose katana was already drawn, returned Fumbar's smile with one of his own. From there he stepped into a defensive stance.

"Look you don't seem like a bad guy, so why don't you just leave now and…" but before Ryuu could finish the pirate had already launched himself at him. Ryuu was surprised by the strength of his swing as the two blades met and Ryuu was pushed back a good couple of meters.

"That all you got?" Fumbar taunted.

Ryuu clearly agitated by his opponents comment used all his strength to force his opponent away from him, and then moved in for an attack of his own. He lifted his katana above his head and brought it down with full force, Fumbar repelled the attack with his own blade but only just avoided a kick to his right side. The battle went on for several minutes, the two blades continued to clash against each other, and it wasn't long until Ryuu concluded that he and his opponent were equally matched.

"Okay you're pretty good." Fumbar said as he deflected Ryuu's next attack. From there he jumped backwards, creating a couple of meters distance between him and his opponent.

"What's this?" Ryuu jeered. "Isn't creating distance from your enemy showing that you consider them to be stronger than you are?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Fumbar growled. "Let's see if you can avoid this…"

_"Flash Step"_

Suddenly Fumbar disappeared from Ryuu's sight; however a light breeze on the back of his neck informed him of his opponent's location. He span around just in time to prevent a serious injury, but even with Ryuu's fast reactions, he wasn't quick enough to stop Fumbar's blade from piercing his left shoulder. Ryuu stumbled back and grinded his teeth to stop himself from crying out. But to his dismay Fumbar didn't stop there.

_"Flash step"_

Once again Fumbar disappeared from view and once again Ryuu barely escaped without taking serious damage. This time Fumbar created a large cut down the back of Ryuu's left leg running from his thigh to his calf.

This time Ryuu couldn't help but cry out in pain. As blood spurted form his fresh wound. Ryuu remained standing by putting as much of his weight on his left leg as he could.

"I can't keep up like this." Ryuu thought.

"It seems like my Flash step is too quick for your eyes to follow" Fumbar taunted.

Ryuu didn't respond, he was too focused on trying to keep himself from passing out. The pain was gradually beginning to increase and he was losing a lot of blood.

"It's laughable really." Fumbar said.

"What is?" Ryuu replied, his vision beginning to fade.

"It's laughable that someone like you wants to become a pirate. If you can't even keep up with me, you've got no chance against what's out there waiting for you. I mean you don't even behave like a normal pirate. Pirates don't go around challenging fellow pirates to defend pathetic villages. That's what the Marines are for."

"I didn't realise that you were the expert on what makes a pirate a pirate?" Ryuu retorted.

"I didn't say I was. But I know a hell of a lot more about it than you."

Once again Ryuu didn't respond. He wouldn't last much longer and he knew it. He needed to rap this battle up soon.

"Anyway there isn't much point in arguing with guys like you, what use is there trying to change the opinion of someone who's about to die anyway."

_"Flash Step"_

As Fumbar launched his final attack, Ryuu took his defensive stance. "I can't rely on my eyes" he thought to himself. "I have to use my other senses." Ryuu closed his eyes. He listened for footsteps but to no prevail. Suddenly he sensed a presence approaching him from his right side at high speed.

"Gotcha!" Ryuu smirked.

_"Dragon Slash"_

Before Fumbar could strike, Ryuu slashed at the air sending a powerful shock-wave in Fumbar's direction. Fumbar could do nothing but raise his sword up to defend himself. But the sword shattered as it came into contact with the shock-wave. A large cut was created across Fumbar's Torso. The impact sent him flying backwards, causing him to land on his back with a loud thud.

"Kanzo D Ryuu" He wheezed as he fell. "I'll remember that name."

* * *

><p>So the Fumbar Pirates have been defeated. Just one more chapter and Ryuu will be setting sail for the first time. But will Yoshiro be joining him? Find out tomorrow.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven – First Mate_**

Three days had passed since Ryuu's battle against the Fumbar Pirates. And as the morning sun rose to signal the start of the fourth Ryuu woke up with a start. He was lying on a bed in a small bedroom. There was a wardrobe on the side opposite the bed. One of the doors had been left open and Ryuu caught a glimpse of his rucksack and his Katana placed carefully inside. He stood up and walked over to the window, after a quick glance he realized the room he was in was on the second floor of Yoshiro's tavern. After carefully getting dressed as to not irritate his bandaged up wounds, he wandered out into the hall and down the stairs into the bar.

It was still early, so the tavern hadn't opened yet. Yoshiro was sat at one of the tables smoking a cigarette. He turned his head when he noticed Ryuu enter the room.

"You're finally awake then." Yoshiro laughed.

"What happened?" Ryuu asked.

"Well after I beat that Hugo fella, I came looking for you. I found you on the deck of that pirates ship barely conscience. So I brought you back here patched you up and you've been sleeping for the past three days."

"And Fumbar?" Ryuu asked. "What happened to him?"

"Now that bit is more interesting." Yoshiro started. "After I brought you back here I headed back to the docks. But the ship had gone."

"Gone?" Ryuu exclaimed.

"Yep, obviously we scared them off."

It took a while for Ryuu to process everything Yoshiro had told him. What had happened to Fumbar and his crew? If he was still alive, why had he fled? When Yoshiro couldn't answer these questions for him Ryuu decided to broach a different subject.

"So…" He began.

"I know what you're going to ask me." Yoshiro interrupted.

"And?"

"When do we leave?"

**xxx**

It didn't take long for Yoshiro to pack his things. Ryuu watched as he and his father had an emotional farewell, then the two young pirates made their way down the high-street towards the docks. Yoshiro's father owned a small fishing boat that he decided he'd gift to Ryuu.

"It's the least I can do after you helped protect the town." He had said.

After packing their things into the boat the two of them set sail, and it wasn't long before Abyss was far behind them.

"So what's our first destination captain?" Yoshiro asked, as they both took one last glance at their old home.

Ryuu smiled at his new title. "Captain Ryuu, I could get used to that."

Yoshiro rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright! Don't get too big headed now. You haven't answered my question?"

"To be honest I haven't really thought about it." Ryuu laughed.

"How about wherever the wind takes us" Yoshiro said joining in with Ryuu's laughter.

"Look out world!" Ryuu shouted at the top if his lungs. "I'm Kanzo D Ryuu, and I'm coming to get you!"

* * *

><p>Okay now the story really begins. I hope those two will be okay having set off without a destination in mind. My guess is it'll only lead to trouble. Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. It's probably worth mentioning that I'm going to try and ensure that most of my chapters are between 900 and 1200 words. So hopefully tonight's chapter will be an exception<p>

Right so I've decided on a scheduled. I will be posting new chapters every Thursday and Sunday night. If I find that I have more time to write extra chapters some weeks I may post another chapter or two, If that's the case I'll inform you in the comment section.

Thursday's chapter is the start of the very first official arc. I hope to see you then.


End file.
